


Who Did This To You? (LadyNoir)

by clslovegood47



Series: Miraculous Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crying, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Season 3 Spoilers, Tumblr Prompt, just two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clslovegood47/pseuds/clslovegood47
Summary: I asked my followers on Tumblr to pick a prompt and a side of the love-square.  This work was originally posted on Tumblr.Chat Noir finds Ladybug crying and feels the need to help.  During their conversation, he discovers several shocking facts about his partner.





	Who Did This To You? (LadyNoir)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely readers! This was originally part of an ask game on Tumblr. (Over there my username is gryffindorcls.)

**Prompt: Who did this to you?**

**Ship: LadyNoir**

Chat Noir leaped across the rooftops at record speed. It had been a stressful day, and the freedom that came with transforming was the perfect remedy for his unsettled mind. He touched down at the designated meeting spot and took a deep breath. Usually when he was Chat, all of his worries melted away; however, today had been particularly trying.

Noticing that the roof was empty, he sat down and raked his fingers through his hair. Chat checked the time on his baton and frowned.

_It’s not like Ladybug to be late for patrol_, he thought, looking out into the Parisian night.

He soaked in the stillness that came with being high above the city. A gentle breeze carried the distant sounds of life from below. Using his enhanced hearing, he focused on the soft thrum of traffic, the muted cooing of pigeons on the adjacent rooftop, and the muffled sound of...sobbing?

_I could have sworn I was alone, but it sounds so close._

Chat jumped to his feet and searched for the sound’s source. As he peered into a hidden nook behind a chimney, he found a red-spotted lump huddled in the corner.

He hesitated before speaking. “My Lady?”

Ladybug lifted her head and looked at him with tearful eyes. “Oh, hi, Chat. Is it already time for patrol? I’m sorry. I must have lost track of time.”

Chat walked over to her, sat down on the ground, and pulled her into a tight hug. “Bugaboo, what happened?”

She rested her head on his chest and choked back a sob. “Nothing happened. I’m fine.”

“You are _ not _fine,” he said firmly, pulling away from their embrace, “What’s wrong? Please, you can tell me anything. I’ve already watched one person I care about walk away upset today. I don’t think I can handle that count going up to two.”

“Oh, Chat. I...he...” She cut herself off before finishing and buried her face in her hands.

A flash of anger coursed through his body. “He? Did someone hurt you? Who did this to you?”

Ladybug attempted to wipe away the tears. “What? No, it’s not his fault. Well, maybe it is a little, but not completely. It’s kind of my fault, too. I don’t know. Perhaps it’s no one’s fault. I was hurt at first, and then Tikki talked to me. I was kind of okay after that, but then I thought about it more, and then I saw his….and I...it all came back...and...I…”

Chat shifted their position so they were leaning comfortably against the chimney. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. To his surprise, she did not pull away; instead, she melted into him and placed a hand on his chest.

“Okay,” he began, “I honestly didn’t follow most of what you just said. How about you start at the beginning?”

“Are you sure? It’s about the boy I like. I don’t want to hurt your feelings.”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about me. All that matters is making you feel better, my lady. I would do anything for you.”

“Alright, ummm...let me just figure out how to tell you without giving away too many personal details.”

“I’m listening whenever you’re ready to talk.”

She took a deep breath. “So, I went somewhere with a bunch of my friends today. The boy I like was there, too. Two of my friends tried to set it up so I could have some alone time with him...and confess my feelings. I tend to fumble my words around him. Most of the time I get so nervous that I run away or freeze...and that’s exactly what I did. Apparently, from the way I was acting, he thought that I hated him. My one friend confused him, and my other friend made me feel so nervous that I wound up running into the bathroom to calm down. Tikki told me to practice telling him my feelings, and I did...but...this is where it gets hard to not give anything away.”

He rested his head on top of hers. “It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me everything. Even if it doesn’t make complete sense, I will still listen.”

“Well, he kind of pulled a prank on me. He pretended to be a statue, and I didn’t realize that I was talking to him until it was too late. I almost _ kissed _him, Chat! To make things worse, when he asked me if I meant all the things that I had said to him, I told him ‘no’. It’s not the first time I’ve done that either. Every time he gets close to figuring out that I like him, I deny my feelings. I guess it doesn’t really matter anyway. He told me that he’s in love with someone else.”

Chat was rendered speechless as memories from the day came flooding back into his brain. He remembered trying to lighten the mood with a friend he thought was mad at him. He remembered a joke going horribly wrong. He remembered attempting to smooth things over with his friend and feeling confused when she seemed to wither at the end of their conversation. It was a looping track that had haunted him all afternoon and evening. He couldn’t get his friend’s pained look of his mind.

_It’s the same look she has right now. They have the same eyes._

Suddenly, everything made sense.

_They’re the same person._

His mouth went dry as another realization hit him.

_She’s in love with me. Marinette is in love with me which means…_

“I’m an idiot,” he said out loud.

Ladybug knitted her brows. “What did you say?”

He bit his lip and looked her in the eyes. “I said that I was an idiot.”

She shook her head. “I don’t understand.”

“My lady, I’m so sorry.”

“Oh, _ Chaton, y_ou didn’t do anything wrong. The more I think about it, I don’t really blame him either. It’s my fault for not being honest about my feelings. You know...I tried taking your advice in the car on the way home. I almost told him the truth, but he wound up confessing his love for another girl. You can’t help who you fall in love with.”

“No, you don’t understand. I never wanted to hurt you. How could I have been so blind? You both have freckles that dance on the bridge of your nose when you laugh. You both have what looks like the softest hair I’ve ever seen. You both have this fiery passion I’ve never seen in anyone else.”

She scooted away from him and wrapped her arms around herself. “Chat, what are you talking about?”

His head hit the bricks behind him with a soft thud. “All I wanted to do was make you feel comfortable around me. It makes so much sense for it to be you. I’ve always admired you, Marinette.”

“How did you…”

“Because I’m the fool who thought it would be a good idea to pretend to be a wax figure today. Plagg plays around with me all the time to cheer me up, and I thought it would help. Out of all of my friends, your opinion always seemed to matter the most. Now, I guess I know why.”

Ladybug’s hands covered her mouth as she stifled a gasp. “Adrien?”

“And now I’ve made you cry. I’m such an idiot. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to forgive myself for hurting you. I’ve ruined everything.” He hung his head low. 

She grabbed his cheeks and turned his head towards hers. “Don’t you dare say that. You haven’t. We all make mistakes. I mean, look at me! I make mistakes around you all the time. I fall down, run away, and jumble up my words.”

“You’re doing a pretty good job talking to me right now.”

“That’s because you’re my _Chaton_, and no one is allowed to make my partner feel bad...not even himself. Trust me, if you were detransformed right now, I’d probably be a mess, but I’ll get used to you being Adrien eventually.”

“Oh, so does that mean that you really do care about me?”

“Chat, I care about every side of you. Right now, I’m just trying to come to terms with the fact that when my crush told me about the ‘girl he loved’ earlier today, he was talking about me.”

“I meant what I said. You are the girl I love.”

“You know, I’ve had a lot of thoughts run through my head these past few minutes. At first, I was thinking about how you always said that I was just a friend, but then I realized that you probably shut out any potential feelings for other girls because you were in love with Ladybug. I did the same thing to you as Chat. I let Adrien take up my whole heart, but now I’m okay with Chat being there, too.”

He chuckled. “We really made a mess of things, didn’t we?”

“Yeah, we did.” Ladybug playfully elbowed him in the side.

“However, I must say, we’re really taking this whole thing pretty well.”

“I think I’m still in shock right now, but that’ll wear off. I’m definitely going to freak out about this later. ”

“I probably will, too. Plagg is going to get so annoyed.”

Ladybug laughed. “And you know, maybe one day I’ll be able to act normal around you.”

He smiled. “I would like that. Would it help if we...ummm...hung out together sometime? You know, just the two of us?”

“Isn’t that what we’re doing right now?”

“No. Right now we’re Ladybug and Chat Noir...the heroes of Paris I’m talking about time together without the masks and the magical powers.”

“I’m definitely going to stutter and blush if we do that.”

“Did you know that I think it’s kind of cute whenever you do that? Before, I could never figure out why, but it’s strangely endearing.”

He could see a hint of rosiness tinting her cheeks. “Really?”

Chat nodded. “I’ve always thought you were incredible. From the day I met you, I’ve wanted you to like me. Your friendship means the world to me, but maybe one day we could be more than friends.”

“I would like that, but could we take it slow? I’m going to need some time to adjust.”

“I completely agree. We could start by getting ice cream after school.”

“That would be nice.”

“And maybe I could hold your hand.”

“That would definitely take some getting used to, but I wouldn’t be opposed to it.”

Chat held out his hand. “We could always practice now.”

She laced her fingers between his. “What are our friends going to say when they see this?”

“After seeing how they handled trying to get us together today, perhaps we should let them freak out a little bit.”

“I like the way you think, kitty. I do believe that this is the start of something wonderful.”

“I look forward to seeing what tomorrow brings.”

Ladybug squeezed his hand and looked at him. “As nice as this is, we have a job to do. I think it’s time to start patrol.”

Chat hopped off of the ground and helped Ladybug to her feet. “After you, my lady. I’m ready to follow you wherever you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
